vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken (Dungeons and Dragons)
|-| Young Kraken =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Amphibious, Tentacles, Jaws,Non-Physical Interaction (Most D&D characters can properly interact with intangibles, non-corporals, conceptual entities, and non-existent beings), Extrasensory Perception (Has Truesight, allowing to passively see through magical darkness, illusions, transformations, invisibility, and into the Ethereal Plane within 120ft.), Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Blindness Inducement via Ink Cloud, Telepathy, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from non-magical weapons, Extreme Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and effects that would slow the Kraken's speed (As an ability trait, the kraken ignores difficult terrain and is resistant to both magical and non-magical attempts to reduce its speed) |-| Kraken =Same as before but greatly enhanced, Magic, Power Bestowal and Mind Manipulation (Can grant divine power to those misfortunate enough to submit to its power, forming them into its priests. Furthermore, the kraken can, and as long as it's on the same plane of existence, invade the minds of its priests and can replace their senses with its own), Fear Manipulation (A kraken priest's own fear manipulation comes directly from the Kraken itself), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can regenerate its limbs), Weather Manipulation (Can alter the weather that is within 6 miles of its lair with sheer will), Empathic Manipulation (Creatures with animalistic intelligence that are within 6 miles of the Kraken's lair are charmed by the Kraken and attack intruders), Creation/Water Manipulation (The kraken's regional magic causes Water Elementals to form within 6 miles of its lair, notably, these elementals bear animalistic intellect and cannot leave the water), Resistance Negation and Weakness Granting (While within its lair, the Kraken can make each creature within 60ft of it invulnerable to lightning damage), Extreme Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from non-magical weapons Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Can physically contend with Legendary Dragons) | At least Island level+ (Superior to the likes of Olhydra and Imix, regularly combats Dragon Turtles) Speed: Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ '''reactions (can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) | At least '''Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ 'reactions 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Can fling any adventurer, including those with superhuman strength, via its tentacles with relative ease, Can push 19050.88 kg) | At least Class K (Can push 106.69 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | At least Island Class+ Durability: ''' '''Small City level+ | At least Island level+ Stamina:'Likely limitless 'Range: Extended melee range via tentacles. Up to tens of meters via lightning storm, ink cloud, and lair actions Intelligence: '''Genius (Through scaling, it's intelligence is comparable to that of a Beholder) | At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Supergenius, has an intelligence score equal to that of a Elder Brain and is said to have an intelligence beyond that of one. The creature's intellect is also mentioned to be beyond mortal comprhension '''Weaknesses: Notably slower on land, although this is only in regards to travel distance Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite: '''The Kraken will bite its target, dealing peircing damage via its teeth. If the target was at the time grappled or restrained, the kraken will proceed to swallow them, making them automatically immbilized and blinded. The Kraken however, if dealt enough damage from the outside can be forced to regurgitate its victims or if killed, the victims can crawl out of its corpse. *'Tentacle:' The Kraken will launch a tentacle at the target, dealing bludgeoning damage along with grappling the target leaving them restrained. The Kraken has 10 tentacles with each of them being able to grapple a target all at the same time. *'Fling:' The Kraken will fling a currently grappled target tens of meters away from itself, often leaving the flinged target in a state where they have to revert to crawling in order to move. *'Lightning Storm''' The Kraken will magically summon three bolts of lightning and strikes a target within 120ft. of it. Notably, a Young Kraken can only summon one lightning bolt at a time * Ink Cloud: The Kraken dives underwater and expels an ink cloud with a 40ft. radius, which will upon contact heavily poison a target. The Ink Cloud will also blind all other creatures besides the kraken itself and the Ink Cloud will only disperse with a strong enough current or after the Krakens next move. Lair Actions The Kraken has the following Lair Actions * The Kraken creates a strong current that surrounds it, causing creatures within 60ft. of it to be pushed away by the current * The Kraken magically bestows invulnerability to lightning damage to each creature within 60ft. of it until it performs another lair action * The Kraken charges the water in its lair with electricity, causing every creature within 120ft. of it to take minor lightning damage Gallery Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Races Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6